


Stillness

by dogtier



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk challenges Equius to stay limp as a doll while Dirk plays with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stillness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Manisoke for my 100 Tumblr Followers Request-A-Thon. Originally posted on [tumblr here.](http://shitletsbedogtier.tumblr.com/post/22259719525/request-5-stillness)

"Master," Equius said. "Master, I don't believe these strings will be strong enough."

"That's the point," Dirk told him, tying the final string around Equius's upper arm. "They don't need to hold you because you're not going to struggle. Puppets don't struggle, do they? No, they wait for their master to control them, for him to show them how to move."

"I understand," Equius said. 

"Good," Dirk said. 

Dirk tugged the strings and Equius cooperated, lifting his arms.

"No!" Dirk snapped. 

"I'm sorry," Equius said. "What did I do wrong?"

"You moved!" Dirk said. "I told you, stay limp. Stay relaxed. Let me move you, don't move yourself."

"But I was just-"

"But nothing!" Dirk scolded. "Now, relax again."

Eqiuis struggled to obey, deliberately going through each muscle group in him mind and forcing it to unclench, to relax until his body was slumped on the ground. 

"Good," Dirk said. 

He tugged the strings and Equius's arm came up with some difficulty. All that muscle was heavy. He let go and the arm thumped back to the ground as if it was devoid of life. 

"Very good," Dirk said. He walked around Equius's prone form, pleased that Equius didn't turn his head to follow his movements, instead staring straight at the ceiling. Dirk held all the strings on one hand so he could undo his belt with the other and then his fly. Equius didn't even move at the sound of the buckle hitting the floor. 

"Look at you," Dirk cooed softly as he straddled Equius's waist once he was naked. He stroked Equius's strongly defined chest, making sure that the muscle was relaxed under his touch. He brushed a nipple, watching closely for a reaction. Sure enough Equius couldn't stop a small gasp and a minuet twitching of the pectoralis. Dirk tsked at him and repeated the action until Equius could finally stay still despite the pleasure. 

"That's better," Dirk said. He rocked his hips back against Equius's growing erection. That was one part of Equius Dirk was glad to see hadn't stayed limp. The muscles of Equius's stomach clenched but quickly relaxed without moving his hips at all. Dirk decided he would allow that little slip up. Dirk reached back and stroked Equius's cock. It was obscenely slick with his strange blue precum, and Dirk couldn't help moan in anticipation. 

"Who's daddy's favorite doll?" Dirk asked, rising up to place the tip of Equius's cock against his entrance. Equius's face was slack but his eyes were burning as Dirk stared into them. Dirk rubbed back and forth for several minutes, teasing them both and watching Equius struggled to keep his desperate breathing under control. Dirk could hardly believe he was doing so well. He deserved a reward. 

"Yessssss," Dirk hissed as he began to lower himself. Even after working four fingers in earlier Equius's size still made him burn with the stretch. Dirk wouldn't call himself a "size queen" but he did possess a certain affection for cocks of the larger variety. Equius couldn't help groaning as well but Dirk decided to allow it for the moment because he was too busy balancing himself while slowly sinking down to deal out punishment. 

Dirk panted and paused in his descent. There were still a few inches remaining and he already felt ready to burst. He tugged on the strings, bringing Equius's arms up and wrapped them around his neck for a bit of comfort before he continued. There, that was better. He turned his head to kiss Equius's sweaty bicep before finally working all the way down to the base. 

With Equius's arms around his neck Dirk could safely close his eyes and still feel if Equius tensed up. The troll remained slack as Dirk panted against his chest. It was hard to control the angle of his ride while wrapped up so he regretfully laid Equius's arms back down so he could lean back for more leverage. 

"Master," Equius said. 

"Don't talk, little doll," Dirk told him. 

Equius shut his mouth and breathed harshly through his nose. He could no longer help his heaving chest and soon began to buck. Dirk made a note to punish him later while he rode Equius like a horse for the moment. Dirk reached down and began to jerk himself off, he could tell that Equius was going to come soon and preferred to come while still being fucked. Equius barely lasted a beat after Dirk, shooting inside him while Dirk was still moaning through his own climax. Dirk gingerly pulled away and rolled to the side, sated but unbelievably sore. 

"Master?" Equius tried again. 

"Yeah, you can move," Dirk said. "Come hold me, you big lug."

"I live to serve, Master," Equius said eagerly, pulling Dirk against his sweaty body and holding him gently. 

"You're still getting punished for your failure later," Dirk said. 

"I would expect nothing less," Equius said, shivering. Dirk smiled against his chest.


End file.
